As the demand for lithography-based device structures having ever-smaller features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of the associated reticles that lithographically print these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source, utilized in lithographic systems, employs a laser produced plasma (LPP) generated via a metal target (e.g., Sn target) with a high power laser source (e.g., CO2 laser). The use of EUV lights source currently utilized in lithographic systems are not adequate for use in EUV-based mask inspection systems. For example, EUV sources currently utilized in lithography systems have a power level that exceeds that necessary for EUV mask inspection, producing unneeded complexity and cost when implemented in an EUV mask inspection setting. Further, the use of metal targets in an EUV mask inspection system may lead to the generation of micro-particle and metal vapor debris, which, in turn, may contaminate the optics and vacuum environment of the given EUV mask inspection system. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that cure the defects of the prior art identified above.